Double Trouble
by damonkeygirl
Summary: AU. Abby has twins! Abby and the babies are taken hostage! McAbby. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If i owned this, Jeanne would never had existed. **

**And it is kinda McAbby at the end.**

"Tony! What the hell happened? This was supposed to be a routine pick-up, and you guys come back with two injured and one…one dead." The director demanded once she saw Tony in the waiting room at the hospital.

"It was supposed to be director. Something went wrong."

"You're damn right it did. Now tell me, what happened!"

"When we reached the house, it all seemed normal. We went up to the door. Someone fired a shot through the door. Gibbs took a round in the arm and then ordered us back o the car for cover and possible escape. Then more shots came from the trees. We were pinned down on the porch. More shots started to come from all directions. Ziva took a round in the thigh; McGee's chest got grazed. We were running out of ammo. Gibbs took another round to his arm and one to the chest. McGee was putting pressure on it when he was shot again, this time it didn't just graze his chest. Then all the shooting stopped. Ziva and I decided to take the chance and got McGee and Gibbs to the car. I started driving and when we were about fifty feet from the house when it blew up."

"Oh my god, I didn't think it was that bad. I sorry for snapping at you DiNozzo."

"Don't apologize it's-"

"Oh shut up DiNozzo, I'll apologize if I want to!"

"Yes, director.

A doctor entered the waiting room. And walked towards Tony and the director. "Are you here for Miss David?" she asked.

"Yes," Tony said snapping up.

"Well, her surgery went remarkably well, there were no complications. We removed the bullet from her leg and stitched her up. We're expecting a full recovery.

"Thank god." Tony sighed. "Can we see her?"

"Sure," the doctor replied. And motioned for them to follow. After what seemed like hours to Tony, the doctor stopped and motioned into a room. "Right here."

"Thanks," Tony said and he walked in. Ziva was lying and the bed with the sheets pulled away from her leg, aside from the wound it looked like she could be just sleeping.

"Tony, I'm going to see if I can find out if he's out of surgery yet." Jenny said.

"Alright."

With that Jenny walked out of the room and headed back to the nurse's station. Tony started talking to Ziva in a random fashion. He quoted is favorite movies, there were many, talked about the gossip about Lee and Palmer, and other things. He was about to leave for coffee when he heard Ziva mutter something. "Ziva?"

"To-Tony?" She gasped out.

"Hey, you want something to drink?" When she nodded he grabbed a cup and the pitcher of water and put it to her lips. "Better?"

"Much."

"How are you feeling?" He asked, concerned.

"I am fine Tony, how is he?"

"I don't know the director went to go see if he was out of surgery yet, I haven't heard anything though."

"He lost a lot of blood Tony, he might not make it."

"Don't speak like that. He'll be fine. If he isn't then I will have to head-slap _him_."

"I think you would be doomed if you did that."

"True, but it's a nice idea." Just then Tony was shoved to the side as a mass of black and chains came running into the room and headed for Ziva.

"Oh my god Ziva! Are you all right?" Abby practically shouted out as she pulled Ziva into a tight hug.

"I think I would be better if you were not trying to suffocate me Abby,"

"Oh, sorry," Abby said as she backed off.

"Jeez, Abby. Next tell someone to move, not run into them, will ya?" Tony muttered

"Oh can it Tony, you're not injured."

"With you around I will be." Tony muttered under his breath, but obviously not low enough because he received an elbow to the ribs.

"Abby, be nice to Tony, he saved our lives." Ziva stated.

"Most of them." Abby said softly.

"That was not Tony's fault." Ziva returned.

"I know, it's just horrible, I just need to know the rest of you are okay before I can start mourning for him."

"Abby, we will be alright."

"How do you know Ziva? How can you possibly know Gibbs will be alright? He took three bullets!"

"Abby!" Tony exclaimed. "Two of those bullets were to his arm, he will be alright."

"Then why is the surgery taking so long?" Abby cried.

"Because it takes time to remove three bullets and do whatever else it is doctors do in surgery. Ziva, what do doctors actually do in surgery?"

"I do not want to know Tony." Ziva replied.

The director reappeared at he door at that moment. "You don't want to know what Ziva?"

"Nothing Jenny," Ziva said shaking her head. "How is Gibbs?"

"He's out of surgery. It was touch in go for a while, he lost a lot of blood. But he should be fine."

"YAY! Can I go see him?" Abby asked practically jumping up and down.

"Yes you can, but Abby, try to tone it down a little." The director said, leading them out of the room.

………………..

Later.

"_Abby what's wrong_?" Gibbs signed, unable to speak because of the tube down his throat. The only sign he had ever been injured except for the sling on his left arm.

"I'm sad Gibbs, Tim was my friend. That's my second friend I've lost in recent years. First Kate now Time except now it's worse. The pain is fresh again, it's to much Gibbs."

"_It will be alright Abby, we will get through this. I know he's gone, but you'll learn to move on eventually._"

"That's just it Gibbs, I don't know if I can just move on from Tim."

"_Why not Abs?_"

"Because he still will be part of my life, sort of any way."

"_What do you mean Abby?"_

"I'm pregnant Gibbs. Twins. My babies are Tim's."

_Abby, Gibbs, and the babies in my next story Double Trouble. Which is now just chapter 2 of this whole thing. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Now really, if I owned this, would I be writting here?**_

_**This is a continuation of my story **_**Gone, or not? Which is now chapter 1. **_** And takes place a little while after. **_

_**Okay, I know it's a bit fluffy right now. But I need to establish the story before I can get to the plot. But don't worry the plot is coming soon!**_

_"I'm pregnant Gibbs. My babies are Tim's."_

_I miss Tim, I wish he was here; he would help with the babies. All well at least I have Gibbs, _Abby thought as she stared down at her now large belly. _It's nearly time, god I am so nervous. _Abby was slowly scraping at Gibbs's boat with sandpaper in his basement. _With the grain, with the grain. Whatever. _Suddenly Abby felt the signs or labor coarse through her body._ No! It's too early! _Abby quickly got up and grabbed Gibbs's landline and called him. "Gibbs!"

"Abby? What's wrong?" Gibbs's worried voice carried through the phone.

"I'm going into labor Gibbs! I need you to come drive me to the hospital!" Abby rattled out quickly.

"I'll be there soon Abby." The phone clicked off.

At the Hospital some time in April

The doctor in the birthing unit placed the probe of the ultrasound up to Abby. "One of the babies is breech! Prep an OR for a c-section now!"

"Will my babies be okay?" Abby asked worriedly, an OR didn't sound good.

"They will be fine Ms. Sciuto, this is actually quite common. There is no need to worry."

"Okay, there's no need to worry, there's no need to worry. I'm still worrying!" Abby said frantically.

"Abs! It'll be okay, all right?" Gibbs told her reassuringly as her took her hand.

"I'm scared Gibbs."

"It'll be all right."

"Okay, we're ready now," the doctor said as he started pushing Abby towards the OR.

"I'll be right out here Abs." Gibbs said from the door. "You'll be fine Abby."

"Okay Gibbs." Abby said before the doors closed behind her and the doctor.

"Mr. Gibbs?" A nurse called out the waiting room full of people.

Gibbs stood up and walked over to her.

"Ms. Sciuto is out of surgery now. She had two baby girls and is in her room waiting for you with them."

"Lead the way."

"Hi Gibbs!" Abby called out from her bed, where she lay with a baby in each arm. She nodded to both in turn. "Meet Cassandra Lee and Julie Ann."

"They're adorable Abby. See, I told you there was nothing to be afraid of." He said as her reached out and picked up Julie. "What inspired you to those names?"

"My grandmother's name was Cassandra and Julie was the first thing I thought of when I saw her, so I'm sticking' with that."

"Good reasons." Gibbs returned looking down at the sleeping baby in his arms. "You going to continue staying at my place I presume, right?"

"Oh defiantly, I'm one person with two babies. I need all the help I can get."

"All new mothers think that Abby, it'll work out fine."

"But what about when I have to go back to work? Who will watch them then?"

"Well, You probably won't return until the end of May or early June. So maybe I was think my neighbor could look after them. She's a nice kid. Has two younger siblings, watches them all the time. She's responsible enough if you give her a chance."

"How old is she? And how responsible is she really? What kind of grades does she get?"

"17, very responsible. And how am I supposed to know that Abs?"

"I don't know. You seem to know a lot about her anyway. Though I never pictured you as neighborhood BBQ type."

"I'm not really Abs."

"Then how do you know so much about her?"

"Her parents are both officers, and when they both are gone her parents don't want her alone for that long. So I'm invited to check in regularly."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Want to meet her Abs? You know get to know her. Trust her."

"Sure when?"

"Well, I still have to go to work on Monday, that's in a few days. All right? She can help while I am gone."

"Okay Gibbs."

_Good so far? Would appreciate your reviews! Due to my writing style (on paper, then typing it out) and my hectic schedule. expect a once a week update, sorry if that seems long. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Standard disclaimer stuff blah blah blah. All original characters in this story are mine, mainly Yuhan. **_

Late May

Gibbs walked into the house to find Abby and Yuhan talking. The two had become instant friends when they met a week ago. Gibbs was surprised to see them become such friends; they had seemed so different.

Abby looked up as she saw motion in the room. She saw Gibbs enter. "Hi Gibbs!" She yelled as she ran up and pulled him into a hug.

"Hi Abby, I can't breathe," Gibbs croaked out.

"Sorry. So how was your day?" Abby asked sitting back down across from Yuhan.

"Slow, again. No case, can't say that's a bad thing though." Gibbs turned his attention to the girl sitting on the couch next to Abby. She was 17 years old. She had black hair and green eyes. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail at the top of her head. She wore jeans and a simple green t-shirt. She was Chinese. She also happened to be his neighbor. "How have you been Yuhan?"

"Fine Mr. Gibbs. Glad I got this chance to help Abby. I enjoy looking after little children. My brothers are both too old for that now. I will be happy to help everyday if you need me to."

"Well, you may not need to _everyday_. But, we appreciated the help." Gibbs said.

"When will I start helping out?"

"Once Abby returns to work. Which will be in about two weeks."

"But you can stop by anytime you want." Abby added.

"All right. I guess I will see you in about two weeks then. Goodbye Abby, Mr. Gibbs." Yuhan said as she got up and walked to the door.

"You really ought to act nicer to people Gibbs." Abby complained.

"What did I do?"

"She had no intention of leaving before you showed up."

"I didn't know you two had become friends so fast."

"She's sweet and nice. I can tell she will do fine with the babies."

"Gut feeling Abby?"

"As a matter of fact, yes it is Gibbs."

The last two weeks had been slow ones for Abby. She had been stuck at Gibbs's house the entire time. As much as Abby enjoyed spending time with Cassie and Julie she was itching to get back to work.

Finally her time of waiting was almost over. She was going back to work the next morning. Everything was planned out. Yuhan was to come over at 7:30 so Gibbs and Abby could get to work on time. Driving separately so Abby could come back at a more respectable time.

* * *

Monday Morning

"Good morning Yuhan." Abby said cheerfully from the table.

"Morning, where's Gibbs?" Yuhan asking noting his absence.

"His team finally caught a case. He left an hour ago."

Yuhan sat down at the table across from Abby. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Gibbs isn't the father of your babies right?"

"Right," Abby whispered.

Well, if you don't mind me asking, who is?"

Abby just sat silently for a while. Yuhan felt that she had trodden on forbidden territory back tracked quickly. ""You don't have to tell me Abby. Not if you don't want me to know."

"No! It's okay. It's just been a while. The father of my babies was a man named Timothy McGee. He was a special agent just like Gibbs. He was on Gibbs's team actually. About eight months or so ago he was killed during an arrest gone wrong."

"I'm sorry, I should never have asked."

"It's okay. I think talking about it sometimes makes it easier. I better get to work. Bye."

"Bye Abby." Yuhan said softly as she watched Abby walk out of the house. When she was gone Yuhan headed upstairs to the nursery.


	4. Chapter 4

A month passed by without incident. Gibbs's team caught and closed cases faster than the evidence could be logged. None of those cases lasted longer than three days. One lasting a record seven hours.

Abby slowly got back into the swing of things after being gone for a while. She was pleased to find that the temp had left everything exactly the way Abby had left it.

* * *

Then one day things went as wrong. It has started out just like any other day. With another case and more evidence to be processed.

A short while after returning from a crime scene Gibbs headed to Abby's lab for an update. "What do you got Abs?"

"Gibbs! I just got all the evidence an hour ago!"

"So, have you found anything?"

"Gibbs! Half this stuff hasn't even been logged yet!"

"Fine, call me when you have something." Gibbs grumbled as he walked out of the lad to the elevator. When it appeared Gibbs stepped in and pushed the button for autopsy. Shortly after the elevator started moving it stopped again. And when it did the lights went out. The back-ups didn't come on either, leaving Gibbs in the pitch-black room of an elevator. "What the hell?" Gibbs exclaimed as he reached for the switch to see if he could get the elevator moving again. It didn't work. Gibbs cell phone shrill ring interrupted the silence in the elevator. "Gibbs."

"Hey boss, has the power gone out where-"

"Yes DiNozzo, where are you?"

"My desk, you?"

"The elevator. Somewhere between Abby's lab and Autopsy. Where's Ziva?"

"She's with the Director in MTAC."

"All right, see if you an find out what's going on."

"On it boss!"

* * *

Yuhan's head snapped up from the book she was reading when she heard a noise come from the floor below. A lot of noise. She heard voices float upstairs that belonged to no one she knew. She swiftly got up, walked to the door and promptly shut and locked it. She then pushed the dresser that was in the room against the door as a good measure. She shut off the lights.

Yuhan listened and heard footfalls on the stairs at the end of the hallway. She prayed that the twins wouldn't wakeup anytime soon. Luckily she has just put them to sleep. Unfortunately for her it did not seem to matter. The doorknob rattled as someone tried to open it. Upon their failure a voice floated in from the hallway.

"Open the door little girl or we will bust it open and not only put a bullet through yourself but also put one though each of those babies you thrive to protect.

* * *

_**TBC…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer as usual blah blah blah.**

**Please review people, they motivate me to write and update faster. And i'm curious as to what you think so far!**

Yuhan stared at the door for a long time. After a few minutes she heard voices that startled her.

"Well, what will it be Yuhan?"

_How do they know my name? _Yuhan wondered.

"We promise we won't hurt Cassie or Julie. Just come out, and leave them in the room. Or, well. You know what."

Yuhan continued to play it over in her head. Either she could stay in the room and get herself and the babies killed or she could open the door and hopefully everyone would be fine, if they were telling the truth. "Fine! I'm coming out!" She called through the door.

There was a chuckle from behind the door. "Okay, now I want you to open the door slowly and come out with your hands on your head."

"Ok." Yuhan walked over to the dresser and slid it out of the way of the door. She opened it and placed her hands on her head. Then the door swung open from the other side.

"Now, aren't you a good little girl. Cam, search her."

"My pleasure," the man at the end of the hallway said, walking over to Yuhan. He proceeded to search her, running his hands up and down her body causing her to shiver involuntarily. "She's clean."

"Good. Take her downstairs and do something with her while I make the call."

"Do what?"

"I don't care, just make sure she can't leave."

"Of course. Come along my dear Yuhan." Cam said grabbing her arm and leading her down the hallway.

The other man proceeded into the nursery and looked at the sleeping babies. "So cute." He commented to himself. He looked on top of the nursery and saw what her had expected to see; a list of phone numbers.

He stared at it for a moment and proceeded to dial the first one on the list.

Abby was running fingerprint tests when the power went out. "Oh come on guys, I know you are not that tired." Abby quipped at her machines when they flicked off. When they didn't come back on she became worried. She heard voices and footsteps behind her and she assumed it was one of the agents. "I don't have any results for you guys. My all my computers fried." She turned around and found two guns pointing at her. "Uh oh." She murmured as she was handcuffed. "What's going on guys?"

"You'll see, soon enough." Abby's world went dark. A second latter she realized it wasn't because she had gone unconscious, but because the power went out. The two men then lead her out the lab and down the stairwell.

Gibbs was sitting on the floor of the elevator feeling helpless. The whole building could be in disarray, and he was stuck in an elevator! His cell phone once again broke the silence. He saw it was the number from the house. Yuhan. "Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs!"

"Yuhan. Everything all right?"

"No! Gibbs they are-"

Another voice came through the phone. "All right, all right. Shut up. I said just enough so he would know you are alive. Hello Agent Gibbs. Looks like the elevator finally turned on you. Don't worry; you will be free of it in a little while. You just need to be informed first. Now, listen to this woman and maybe you will consider what I am about to say."

Yet another voice came through the phone. This time it was Abby's. "Gibbs! You have to help us the babies are in-"

"Ok, enough. Now Agent Gibbs, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"If you don't, I assure all four of these lovely ladies will die. Your little friend first. Then the babies. Abigail will be last."

"What do you want?"

"I want for you-"

The lights in the elevator suddenly clicked on. Gibbs stood up as it started to move.

"Find one of your agents, bring him to your house. Straight exchange. Him for the babies."

"What about the others."

"Don't worry, they will be released in due time."

"Fine. Which agent?"

"Agent McGee."

_**TBC…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_"Fine. Which Agent?"_

_"Agent McGee."_

The phone line went dead. Gibbs pulled it away from his ear and stared at it. McGee was dead. If the kidnappers were smart enough to pull the rest of this off they should know that. The elevator jerked back to life and continued it's journey to the third floor.

Tony looked up from his desk when he heard the ding of the elevator "Boss."

"Anything DiNozzo?"

"Nothing boss, besides the obvious. Ziva and the Director are still in MTAC. No idea why the power went out or if it was accidental or not."

"It defiantly wasn't accidental. Got a call from my house. Someone has Yuhan, Cassie, Julie, and Abby hostage there. I think they created the power outage to get Abby out of the building."

"Did they say what they want?"

"Yeah, they did DiNozzo."

There was a pause before Tony asked again. "So what did they want Boss?"

"McGee." Gibbs said softly.

"But McGee's –"

"Dead, I know DiNozzo."

"So why would they want a dead guy?"

"They don't." The Director called out as she decended the stairs down to the bullpen.

"Then what do they want Jen?"

"McGee."

"You just said –" Tony started, obviously confused.

"I did. I said McGee isn't a dead guy."

"McGee's alive?" Tony asked in shock.

"Yes." The Director replied.

"Why are we finding this out now?" Gibbs growled.

"For McGee's safety, and the success –"

"Of the mission?" Tony finished. "Haven't you learned your lesson about that by now?"

"This is nothing like that."

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"That's need-to-know Agent Gibbs, and you don't."

"That's crap."

"You're out of line Agent Gibbs."

"When is he ever in-line?' Tony muttered under his breath.

"You know what else is out of line Director? The fact that there is a 17-year-old girl, McGee's two children, and their mother being held hostage and it has something to do with your mission and I intend to find out what!"

"Oh my God. I thought it was just Abby."

"Does it make a difference?" Ziva asked from the edge of the bullpen where she had been listening.

"It, well…"

"It does, doesn't it?" Tony asked.

"You would sacrifice Abby's life for the success of a mission?" Gibbs questioned in a low voice.

"No! It's not like that!" The Director yelled.

"Then what is it like?' Ziva asked.

"She has been in on it from the beginning. She was the only one who was supposed to have been taken."

_**TBC…**_

_**Review please, they make me happy, and a happy writer won't kill off innocent babies and children. (I hope).**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I know it's short, but any update is better than none, right?**_

Hell was ensuing at the Gibbs household. Four people were being held hostage by to gun waving lunatics. They kept of a barrage of threats to keep Abby and Yuhan in line. Yuhan silently following in fear, Abby blatantly defying any that didn't put her children in harm.

"Abigail, tell me what was in the file, or at least tell my what the name of the file. That's all I ask."

"No! I will not tell you. Why does it matter?" Abby probed for answers before she was even going to consider answering these two goons. Little did they know that her necklace had a mini mic, in it recording the conversation. They hadn't swept her for bugs. They were really dumb.

"Now, now Abby. Tell us of we will harm this little girl right here. Now would you really want that on your conscious?" The man said holding his gun to Yuhan's head.

"Oh come on dude, I don't even know your name and you expect me to do everything you say?" Abby retorted.

"Abby," Yuhan whined, she had never been in a situation like this before. And right now she was more scared than even.

"My name's Fredrick, happy now Abigail? Are you going to tell me the name of the file now?"

"No _Fred_. I'm not going to. It has nothing to do with you."

"No, I guess it doesn't. But it does have everything to do with Agent McGee now doesn't it Abigail?"

"How can you know that?"

"I just do, and now you confirmed it. But seeing how you still haven't answered my question, so you leave me with little choice." Fredrick stepped back from the chair and aimed the gun at Yuhan.

"No! Don't! Don't shoot her, please." Abby shouted.

"Tell me the name of the file!"

"I can't!"

"Abby, please." Yuhan whispered.

"I'm sorry Yuhan," Abby said looking at the ground.

Fredrick pulled the trigger.

_**TBC…**_

_**Review Please.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm not that evil, am I?**_

* * *

_Fredrick pulled the trigger._

_

* * *

_

Abby watched as Yuhan was shot. It hit her in the stomach. He cut through Abby's ropes so she could help her, _small favors_, Abby thought as she applied pressure to Yuhan' s wound.

Fredrick picked up his phone and began to dial. Abby only heard three beeps, two of those being the same. He muttered in muted tones to whoever was on the other line. "What are you doing?"

"A good faith present, once you give me the name and contents of that file, I will have an ambulance sent. Yuhan and a baby of your choice will be released. Now, are you going to give me the information on the file?"

Abby looked down at Yuhan. She couldn't condemn a girl, a child, to death. And it gave her a chance to get one of her babies to safety. "Fine. Call the ambulance, and I'll give you he name of the file."

* * *

Fredrick stood and waited. "Well, are you going to tell me or not?"

"Call the ambulance first."

"I can't do that Abby, you might not tell me then."

"Well I can't tell you, because you might not tell them to send an ambulance."

"Hmm…An interesting dilemma." Fredrick paced back and forth for a minute, then picked up a pen and a piece of paper. "Write it on there, fold it, then hold on to it. Then, I'll order the ambulance."

"Fine!" Abby picked up the paper and pen and scribbled something down. She folded it in half and held it tightly in her hand. "Now tell them to send the ambulance."

"All right. Hello, you may send the ambulance now. Thank you." Fredrick hung up. "Now give me the paper Abigail."

"Not until they are on the ambulance and are away from the house."

"Fair enough, now tell me, which child do you want to be saved?"

* * *

_**TBC…**_

_**I'm sorry for the lacks of updates, I haven't really been in it lately, and my exams are next week! I'm not ready! I hate exams. (cries)**_

_**Review Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Abby hesitated. She did not want to choose between her children. It was an impossible choice. Save one and condemn the other? It was wrong to all levels of wrongness.

Fredrick picked up on Abby hesitation. "Come on Abby, we haven't got all day. The ambulance will be here soon. If you don't pick one, I will"

"I-I don't know." Abby started to cry. "How can you expect me to pick between two of my children?"

"You could always send the to babies and Yuhan could stay here. Is that what you want?"

"N-no, it's not in my place to condemn her to death. Let Cassandra go, she does better with strangers."

Fredrick nodded at his partner who headed up the stairs to receive Cassandra. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

Abby would have kicked him in the balls if she hadn't been tied up again. She prayed Gibbs would rescue her soon.

* * *

"Compromised. Return here at once." The Director spoke into her phone.

"Very cryptic Jen. Now tell us about this case." Gibbs growled.

"I can't, it's classified way beyond your clearance."

"Then tell me anyway."

"I can't! Damn it Jethro! Don't you think I want to tell you? It would be treason!"

"How up does this thing go Jen?"

"Far."

"Agents dispatched to the house?"

"Yes, and the SWAT team etc. They'll call if there is any news." The Director's phone rang on her desk. She snatched it up. "Sheppard." There was a pause as Jenny listened. "Okay, we'll be right over."

"What?"

"An ambulance was called for. The EMTs took Yuhan and Cassandra to the hospital. Releasing Cassandra was a good faith gesture. Yuhan was shot."

"What?" Gibbs turned from Jenny and headed out the door.

"Jethro! Rushing to the hospital isn't going to help her. We need to wait here at least another ten minutes."

"Why?"

"For McGee."

* * *

McGee rushed right past Cynthia and into the Director's office. He started talking the moment he got in the door knowing he would never get the chance otherwise. He spotted exactly who he wanted to see right now, the Director and Gibbs. "Boss, I'm sorry, I would have told you but she wouldn't let me. I don't care about what you say about apologies right now-"

"Tim!" Gibbs called out, stopping the ranting. He pulled McGee into a hug. "Glad you're alive McGee."

"Thank you Boss." McGee turned to the Director. "I have no peace offerings for you. You said this would go smoothly. This is so far from that! You said there would be no risk involved in this operation. Now, Abby, My two children and a friend are in grave danger! How the hell could you let this happen?! Tony was right, no one should ever do undercover work for you!"

"Agent McGee! You are out of line!" The Director shouted.

"I don't think so! All of this is your fault!"

"It is not that bad Agent McGee. Granted Yuhan was injured it isn't _all_ that serious-"

"She was injured!? How could you let an innocent child be injured? "

"Agent McGee! This was never my intention! We were just headed over to the hospital to see her."

"You stay the hell away from her. This is your fault, she doesn't need to see you."

"She doesn't even know you, why should you go see her?"

"She has taken care of my children, I owe it to her. Just like you owe her enough to stay away."

The Director turned away from McGee. "Do you have anything to add Agent Gibbs?"

"I personally agree with McGee. Stay away for now Jen, help negotiate a release, there still are two people being held hostage." Gibbs walked toward the door motioning for McGee to follow him.

McGee turned and followed Gibbs, stopping at the last moment. "Good day Director." He walked out and slammed the door.

Gibbs stopped walking on the balcony. McGee decided it would be best if he could get a word in first. "Boss, look I'm sorry for the way I be-"

"Shut up McGee!" Gibbs interjected stopping McGee's train of thought. "Don't worry McGee, if you hadn't, I would have. Now come on, let's get to the hospital, someone's waiting for you."

_**TBC…**_

_**Review Please! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Just so you know, I should be able to update much faster now. School is out for winter break and I have nothing better to do then write and read stories. I'm getting close to finishing two of my stories. I have no idea where I am in the other. Anyways….**_

_**

* * *

**_

Gibbs led McGee to Yuhan's room. She didn't look too bad. She was awake and had and an IV in her arm. Other than that she was fine. She watched them come in. "Hi Gibbs."

"Hello Yuhan, I'd like you to meet a friend. This is Tim McGee. He is the father of Cassie and Julie." She started to protest. "I know Abby told you he was dead, but that was because of an undercover operation. But it's over now, and he's here."

McGee walked over to the side of the bed. "I wanted to thank you for helping take care of my children. I know right now, you probably are feeling a bit mad, for being lied to, but remember that you're not the only one who was affected by this. Gibbs told me you'd been helping out so I thought I owed it to you to come and visit. I really am grateful she had someone to help her."

"Thanks Tim. I just hate being lied to. I'm lied to all the time."

"How is that so?" Gibbs asked.

"No one can give me a straight answer as to where my parents are stationed. I used the numbers they left me but I can never get through. I would just like to talk to them, it's been so long. And Patrick and Adam don't seem to notice because they aren't contacted very often at their boarding school anyway. It's lonely sometimes. I know I spend time with Abby and the babies, but it's not the same."

"Want we to look into it?" Gibbs offered.

"Would you?"

"Sure. As soon as we solve our current problem."

"Oh thank you Gibbs!" Yuhan's face was alight. "Oh, McGee look, it's Cassie." She pointed to the baby in a nurse's arm as she brought her in.

"Hello, hope I'm not interrupting. I just thought someone needed a visitor. So I took her to one." She put Cassie down in Yuhan's arms. The nurse walked out.

"I think Cassie's in the wrong arms Tim. Meet your daughter." She handed Cassie to McGee who eagerly accepted her.

"Hi there." Cassie looked at McGee and smiled. "I'm your daddy." McGee smiled. "You don't know how long I've waited to meet you."

Yuhan looked up and noticed other people entering the room. "You're about to meet another McGee." Abby was walking into the room holding Julie in her arms. The Director followed her into the room.

"Jenny?" Gibbs asked.

"I did as you said to do Gibbs. I negotiated a release." She smiled smartly.

"How?"

* * *

Jenny drove up joining the mass of cars parked outside of Gibbs' house. She got out and walked over the Fornell who was telling the SWAT team how to assemble. He turned his attention to Jenny. "Director Sheppard. What are you doing here?"

"What do you think Fornell? One of my people is in there. I am here to make sure she gets out safely!"

"Where is Gibbs? I assumed he would be here, seeing how it is his house."

"He's at the hospital with McGee. Have you made contact yet?"

"We were just about to." He pulled out his phone and dialed the number he had been given.

"_Well I figured it was about time. It took you longer than I thought it would though. What kept you?" _Fredrick's voice came through the phone.

_"_What do you want?"

"_I want the contents of a file, Agent-"_

_"_Fornell. FBI."

"_Well that does me no good, find me someone from NCIS."_

_"_That could take some-"

"Shut up Fornell!" Jenny shouted. "I am Jenny Sheppard, director of NCIS, what file are you talking about?" Jenny asked even though she knew exactly what file he was talking about.

"I have been told it is called Operation Sandstorm."

"We'll have it for you the moment you release the hostages. Send them out we'll send it in." Jenny hoped the person they were dealing with wasn't that smart.

"_Fine. Fifteen minutes."_ The line clicked dead.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Fornell shouted at Jenny.

"Relax Fornell. Abby gave him a fake name. Sandstorm was an undercover operation led by Agent Horitz in California. We can give him that file. It's been declassified."

"He's not very smart is he?"

"No." Jenny laughed.

* * *

A SWAT man was holding a file box marked _Sandstorm_. He was standing on the sidewalk. He was waiting.

The door to the house slowly opened. Abby was standing in the doorway holding Julie. Everyone could see Fredrick still had his gun pointed at her. His voice carried out to the agents on the street. "Put the box on the porch."

The SWAT man did as order and walked up and put it down. Fredrick called out again. "Stay there! Abby." Abby slowly walked out and handed Julie to the man. She slowly went to the box and carried to Fredrick and placed it on the ground. "Good." He opened the box and saw that it was in fact full of files marked _Sandstorm_. He closed the lid without looking at any of the files. "Go away." Abby sprinted off the porch. Fredrick kicked the box inside and shut the door.

Once behind the line of SWAT team members Abby was handed Julie back. She hugged her to her chest. "I wonder what he'll do now?"

"I don't know." Jenny responded. "I can't believe he fell for it."

"I know; I was playing with fire writing that down. But it worked. How is Yuhan?"

"Simple flesh wound. Didn't do much damage. Gibbs and McGee are with her now."

A gunshot was heard coming from within the house. The SWAT team ran into the house, kicking down the door. Another shot was heard. A couple of minutes later the SWAT team exited the house. The leader called out, "It's clear, all yours Fornell!"

Fornell walked up the sidewalk followed by Jenny and Abby, still carrying Julie. Fornell chuckled at the sight of the room and door.

"What's so funny?" Jenny asked.

"I'm just imaging Gibbs reaction to this. Not going to be pretty." Fornell chuckled again.

The room was in pieces. Fredrick must have decided to let lose some last minute vengeance at being duped before killing his subordinate and then himself. The door had been kicked down by the SWAT team, who also seemed to have done a number on the room in their haste.

"I'm going to leave you to this Fornell, me and Abby are going to head to the hospital. Come on Abby." She ushered Abby out of the room and towards her car.

* * *

"Interesting story." Yuhan commented.

"You sure you're okay Abs?" McGee asked, again.

"Yes Timmy, I'm fine, you can stop asking now." Abby responded.

"Couldn't help destroying my house could you Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"Firstly Agent Gibbs, it's not _destroyed_ per say. Just well, uh, a mess. And secondly, it's not my fault, blame Fredrick and the SWAT team, it's their fault not mine."

Gibbs just rolled his eyes. "Need a place to stay Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"No thanks Abs. I'll stay with Ducky."

"Whatever. Well, I think we better be going home, don't you think Timmy?"

"Yeah," He stood up. And walked over to Yuhan. "You are welcome to stop by anytime you want to when you get better, all right? I owe you."

"Sure Tim."

McGee and Abby headed out of the room with Cassie and Julie. "Get some rest Yuhan." Gibbs said, as he got ready to leave himself.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you remember to look into where my parents are stationed for me?"

"Sure thing. Come on Jen. Let's let her get some rest." Gibbs and Jenny walked out of the room.

* * *

_**All that's left is the epilogue. I hope you have enjoyed so far.**_

_**Review please!**_

_**oh and unless anyone ****really really cares, i'm not going to bother writing about the operation McGee was on, it's not essentially to the story. **_


	11. Epilogue

_**And here it is, the epilogue!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Yuhan was sitting at the kitchen table in McGee's apartment. She was feeding Cassie and Abby was feeding Julie. Tim was cooking dinner for everyone else.

There was a knock in the door. "I'll get it," Abby said as she walked to the door. She opened the door. "Gibbs! What are you doing here?"

"Came to see Yuhan." Gibbs answered softly.

"You tracked down her parents?" Abby whispered.

Gibbs nodded and walked into the apartment. He went over to the table and sat across from Yuhan. "Hello Yuhan."

"Hi Gibbs, you find out anything?"

"Yeah, I did."

"That doesn't sound too good."

"No, it's not. I'm sorry. They were on a classified op and something went wrong. They didn't make it."

Yuhan started to cry silently. "When was this?"

"A couple of months ago."

"Why didn't they tell me?"

"I don't know. "

"What do I do now? Are they going to make me stay with someone for seven months? And what about my brothers?"

"I wish I had an answer. I'm sorry Yuhan."

"You could stay with us." McGee suggested from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I owe you, you've been such a big help." Abby added.

"Really?" Yuhan asked.

"Sure, Abby's right. We owe you."

"McGee, wouldn't this apartment be a little crowded for five?" Gibbs asked.

"Me and Abby were looking at houses anyway boss, an apartment's a bit small for four."

"Found anyplace yet?"

"We have!" Abby interjected. "It's so pretty, we're actually just waiting for the final paperwork."

"Well that's good for you. You certainly seem happy. Well I must be going, I wouldn't want to keep you from your dinner."

"You can stay if you want Gibbs." Abby suggested.

"No, that's okay Abs. I would be intruding." Gibbs walked to the door and out of the apartment.

"Intruding on what?" Abby asked.

"On this happy family scene Abs." McGee said as he placed the food down on the table.

"One big, weird extended family." Abby commented. "That is together at last."

"All is right with the world." Yuhan said.

* * *

_**Well I hope you have enjoyed reading Double Trouble, I certainly have enjoyed writing it. . This is my first finished multi-chapter story! Any comments on my story and writing would be greatly appreciated so I might be able to improve things in my other stories. So please review!**_


End file.
